Nothing and Everything
by krystalface
Summary: They spent their whole life as friends, but how much time do they have left to realize they want so much more?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing and Everything**

**Chapter One**

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge, and enjoy! :D  
><strong>

A small brunette boy, aged about 5, sits in the corner of a schoolroom, playing with a rubix cube. He doesn't look up from this intense activity, until a tiny hand comes across his face and makes him scream. As he quickly looks up to see who this bully was, he is met with a quick lash to the face by long curly brown hair. The little girl has turned her back on him and run away. _Hey! I'll get her,_ the little boy thinks to himself. The boy throws his cube down, shoots up and chases the little girl. They don't even stop to dodge all the other children playing on the mats as they continue their high-speed chase. He finally catches up to her and grabs her by the arm, only to have her swing around into his small chest dramatically and whisper, "I knew you'd come back for me." The most beautiful, puppy dog- brown eyes stare up into his. It seems that he has frozen for a second, and cannot seem to look away from this brown eyed-beauty. She waves her hand in front of his face with a confused expression.  
>"H-h-huh?" The little boy replies, and awkwardly lets go of her arm so she is now standing in front of him.<br>She giggles. "I'm practicing for my role in the school play, Rapunzel. Are you in it too?"  
>"No," he replies, "acting's for wussies!"<br>He is met again by a hard slap to the face. "Now THAT was real!" The little girl giggles again, and looks down. The little boy rubs his red face, and sees that the little girl's face is red too. _She's blushing… she likes me!_ He thinks.  
>"I-I'm Logan," the little boy says with a crooked smile.<br>The little girl takes a moment to compose herself and looks up into his big brown eyes.  
>The pair grin from ear to ear as she giggles at the redness of Logan's face.<br>"Camille."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all my amaaaaaazing reviewers!

First of all, I would just like to say thank you all so much for your feedback and respect. It actually means so much to me! Especially since this is my first fanfic, and I was so nervous and it took me days to write the perfect first chapter.

But nevertheless, more chapters are coming up soon! :D I'm thinking about updating once a week, because it gives me time to think of more amazing chapters and also, if you guys want to hit me up an inbox, you can all make suggestions for further chapters and situations for Logan and Camille! I will mention your name before the beginning of the chapter so my other reviewers can see how smart you are for thinking of such a great chapter idea! ;)

ANYWHOOZERWILLY, I hope you're all having a fantastic week and God Bless you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! :D**

**I know, you're probably thinking, oh crap, she's back -.-  
>Well you know what... YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' RIGHT! :D<strong>

**Before I start the chapter, I just wanna let you guys know, just so y'all (gosh I sound American XD) aren't confuzzled. This is five years from the first chapter, so widdle Logan and Camille are now 10 years old!**

**And another thing, stupid Microsoft Word didn't let me write "widdle", it kept automatically changing it to "waddle", and I was all like, "SHUTCHO MOUTH, WORD. MY CHARACTERS AINT FAT. THEY ALL SLIM AND SEXYLIKE."  
>If anyone African American is reading this, I don't mean to offend. And if anyone overweight is also reading this, GURL YOU FLAUNT YOUR BODY, COZ NO-ONE AINT GONNA TELL YOU HOW TO LIVE YO LIFE.<br>Crap, I just did the black accent again didn't I... please don't sue, I only just got a job:(**

**But as I was saying... no more cute little kid love :3**

**As you may have noticed, I like to babble and be random, hold that against me if you will, but these thoughts help make the stories I write! :D**

**ENJOY, MY PRETTIES! :D**

"Come on Logan, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"  
>"Yeah man, you'll get all the girls!"<br>"Dude, the helmets... are INSANELY comfortable."

10 year old Kendall, James and Carlos stared at a worried Logan fumbling around on the ice.

"Guys, I just don't know. I mean, what if I get hurt? What if I never score? What if I-"

"LOGAN!" The three boys yelled. "We are a _team_," Kendall replied calmly. "Us guys stick together through everything. Dude, you _love_ ice hockey! You're better than all of us combined! Don't be such a wuss!"

Kendall, Carlos and James skated over to Logan, pushing him down playfully and play-punching him.

"Wuss! Wuss!"

"Alright! Alright, I'll do it. You guys are stupid."

They boys laughed for a while and helped Logan up. He skated away and began practicing scoring with them. Logan was so happy he had his bestfriends by his side – he needed them so much since his dad left. There was another friend in the picture, but she wasn't into ice hockey, in fact she hated it, but he knew if he had the chance, he would stop playing it with his bestfriends and spend every second with Camille – his true and longest best friend. The guys didn't know this, and Logan wanted it to be kept that way, because if they knew his best friend was a _girl? _Girls were icky to a ten year , then he would never hear from them again. This wasn't the worst idea, since he knew he'd always have Camille. He always thought about this situation, how everything he had abandoned him, and he was left with the only person he would ever truly lo-

_LOGAN! Get a hold of yourself, dude! Girls are stupid. Camille has her own friends, and even if she was your only friend, you'd just sit around playing Barbie dolls all day and painting eachother's nails. Gross._ And this was how Logan Mitchell always concluded his thoughts about Camille Roberts.

He had to stop thinking about her. He should be skating on the ice, not surfing the waves of his emotions. He was a ten year old, and he didn't need girls. Oh, but how wrong he was.

"Dude, watch out!"

Logan turned to see a hockey puck inches from his face, and he embraced the darkness of unconsciousness that was soon to come.

"Logie... Logie! Logan, wake up! Oh my gosh, please don't be dead! I can't.. I can't take the heartache! PLEASE!"

Logan awoke in a white room that seemingly looked like a hospital room. Before he could take it all in, he heard the cries of a girl cuddled close to him. He was scared, _was he dead?_ He heard her words... that voice... so angelic.. so.. CAMILLE.

"C-Camille?"

"Oh, Logie! You're alive!" Logan was soon smothered by the strong arms of Camille, but he couldn't help but (with the limited breath she gave him out of her smothering hug) giggle. He was glad to be held by his best friend.

"You're so silly," he replied after she let him go. Camille poked his cheek and giggled. "I missed you heaps."

"Same here," Logan responded. They stared at each other for a few seconds, smiling, until they realized they were still huddled close to each other and Camille had a tight grip on Logan's arms as she didn't fully let go of him after they broke the hug. Logan shot up and stared away from Camille, eyes wide.

"Uhh, um, the uh, wow, haha." Camille scratched her head awkwardly.

"Hehe, bleep, blop, bloop." Logan replied, staring out the window, eyes still wide.

"Hey, uh, Logie?" Camille half-whispered, to break the awkwardness.

Logan broke out of his frozen state. "Hmm. Y-yeah?"

"You know how school is having that dance thing next Tuesday? Did ya wanna, I dunno, come with me? It'll be heaps cool!"

"That would be awesome! Heck yeah!" Logan was suddenly grinning from ear to ear, until he realised that the game was the same night.

"Yay!" Camille went to hug her best friend, until he spoke again.

"No... wait."

Camille's grin suddenly faded. "Huh? Whaddaya mean? You cant... come with?"

"No, I really wanna, but I got a hockey game on Tuesday night. Real sorry, but I mean, once I get out of this place you can come over and we can dance around in my room." He looked at Camille with that favourite crooked smile that she loved, but it didn't work this time.

"No, Logan. It's not the same. You don't even know what this dance means to me. You don't even care. I guess.. hockey is real important to you, so I'll just let you have fun. Seeya Logie."

And with that Camille moped out of the hospital room, and he saw her through the window trudging out into the Minnesota snow. He felt bad, but his other friends needed him too. Actually, he didn't even remember them coming to visit, but that was probably because he had a bad concussion and was out of it most of the time. He knew all the doctor stuff, because he always wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. His head felt better, so he got up out of the room and went home, not even noticing the bossy nurses ordering him back to his room. He didn't care anymore; he made the one person he truly cared about upset, and the more he thought about it, the more he wished his concussion hadn't made him so stupid.

**OH DAYUMM!**

**So what did you guys think of that one? Part two of this chapter will be up tomorrow! What do you think will happen? Will they make up? **

**And sorry about the antagonistic view of Kendall, Carlos and James in this chapter. I didn't make them out to be bad friends, they're really not, but I just made them out to be in this chapter so you guys could see the significance of the relationship between Camille and Logan! And I tried to make them sound like 10 year olds as best I could, I mean, it's been 6 years since I was one myself, so I'm a lil rusty! xD**

**Thank you guys so much and keep on reviewing, you amazing people, you! ;)**

**God Bless you all 3**


End file.
